Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projecting unit and a projecting device using the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical projectors have been applied in various fields. The optical projectors have served on an expanded range of purposes, for example, from consumer products to high-tech devices. Some kinds of optical projectors are widely used in schools, household and commerce in order to amplify image signals provided by an image signal source and then display on a projection screen. However, with requirements of users, projecting mode of the optical projector is varied. For example, in addition to displaying images, the optical projector can further provide a user with an experience of panoramic virtual reality in viewing angle of 360 degrees. Regarding to the projecting mode in viewing angle of 360 degrees, a plurality of optical projectors connected together are used to achieve. Therefore, cost of the set of the optical projectors that can provide a panoramic image in viewing angle of 360 degrees increases, such that the set of the optical projectors is hard to be popularized in consumer market.